goodbyes
by bynon carget
Summary: done before, but not my style, the story of the moment after Scott stop breathing.


_ Goodbyes_

I don't owe Marvel characters ….etc no money for me …etc

I know that death of an X-men had been so many times it got boring I myself hate reading dieing times fics, but this owe to _ Idle Musings of a Woman at _

_ Eighty by_ Minisinoo, whom I have grate respect for her and her work, this goes out for one of the best writers I came across.

By the way honest to god I hated that story Idle musings, don't know why for sure but I didn't like it, don't get me wrong its lovely and very touching it 

inspired me to write this fic, when I sat to write it I couldn't stop myself from crying even now after re going through it still brings tears to my eyes, last 

forgive my little background on the X-men I know little of them mostly based on fan fics, and English isn't my native language other then that enjoy.

* * *

LOGAN

Its never easy to say goodbye is it, I should know I have done it so many times, skipped it after the first few I normally skipped goodbyes not my good side not me, 

but tonight it was something else I had to say my goodbye to an old friend, I flew across the world racing time to see him one last time, but death was faster not by 

much I can still feel the warmth of his body I can almost hear his heart beat watch a breathing that no longer fill that chest, she left me alone and I sat on the chair beside 

his dieing bed, how long has it been Cyke? So many years almost your whole life and nothing of mine, another reasons I hate goodbyes old friend, they say that when a 

close person die a little part of your soul die with it, and your never the same, if it was true I should be dead long ago how many parts my soul is made off anyway I seen many dear ones die too many old friend.

I reach forward taking hold of his hand in mine expecting that he would press on it like he used to that rough hand filled with strength now nothing but wrinkled sink and 

dry bones, I paused for a moment to stable my self my eyes wonder up along his face the once solid face of a leader of a hero now nothing but bonny cheeks and closed eyes without the light that guided so many in his life.

It selfish I know but I couldn't help it, why did you leave me? Why did you go before me? I never expected you to be just another one to bite the dust not you, a sigh heavy 

tired and hot leave my chest he deserved after along life of endless battles demons from our world demons for another worlds even whom he fought to protect never 

understood him very few did maybe a handle of people, his last few years wasn't kind at all Scott fought a rare illness that ate his nerves system alive, it robbed him of his 

most prized gift his head, slowly but surely he was lucky the illness had began in his body but it quickly spread out breaking his body like fire dose with dry wood 

crippling him for the last three years a year more and he was no longer the Scott we knew, he had closed his eyes and went into a coma what did they call it? The end? 

The irony even in that Scott wouldn't follow how the world expected of him a fighter he always been a fighter, he lived for a whole year after.

They told me he woke up one last time before his death the hole in the roof prove it, it was something no one expected the young ones thought he would be ok that Cyclops 

is … was stronger then illness stronger then death, but it was his last wake, he closed his eye before I got to him one last joke Scott? But I forgive you old friend. I pray the lord will grant you the rest you never had in this cruel life.

Storm:

He's finally coming Jean I know that he's late but you will forgive him wont you? Scott Summer past away this morning before dawn my old friend died my best friend 

was no more, its not like he was in the last years but I cant blame him, I like to think he was dreaming of you Jean I like to think he was there with you waiting for his time 

to come to join you waiting for his body to give in, but ever true to his friends he came back to say goodbye he woke up for few a little even smiled at me with eyes 

closed shut we all didn't think he would wake up but his shades was beside him on the table I placed it on his eyes, god I hated it even in his last moments there was this 

blasted ruby he didn't move his voice was so low I leaned down over his head to hear him "hey", the blast in the ceiling brought them running, whom left of us anyway, I 

couldn't help myself I had his cheeks in my hands and kissed his forehead , tears running down my face down my cheeks and dropping over his ruby glasses, the 

younger ones where in surprise the girls Kitty, Rough the younger of our team were jumping like teens they couldn't believe it no one could even his son Nate was in 

grate shock stunned even for all they could know he was dead and the shades was covering his eyes but the hole the twin holes in the ceiling said otherwise, they 

gathered around his bed, the rest reaming of the old X-men the other the younger ones the new wave was outside I could hear their noise, Nate held his father hand in his 

pressing on it lightly with his flesh hand his lips opened but nothing came out so he closed it again, Rogue was crying freely holding on to Kitty he was back they thought 

, I guess they didn't hear his other whisper " Jean?" his voice was mush lower if I wasn't so close I wouldn't have heard it the scanners were failing Scott knew his Jean 

wasn't with us any longer and he was following her, pressing my lips over his forehead I whispered "she waiting for you, go to her Scott".

Rogue:

No matter how many times we made fun of him, it never changed the fact there wasn't a soul on the mansion that didn't owe it life to him once or more, he saved 

every one life with his stiff act with his stick up the ass act Cyclops lead the X-men home more then anyone would admit, he was a Titan he rose to challenge gods of evil 

of greed of hate, and won only to die here like this in the bed like a normal man death god knows he wasn't normal he was the hero the real deal, no super strength and body 

like me or Peter, no healing factor, no nothing just a visor and a mind of a leader, we fought many times over what did Scott stand for us, I think now I know, he was the 

chain that brought us all together that dragged us home safely out of the storm, but even the Titans fill and Scott, Cyke, one eye, slim fearless leader was dieing from 

some dumb sickness, I wish we could have found away to cure him, I wish I could give him some of my healing I wish, but wishing never helped Rogue you know that 

too well, what has It been ? Three years now? Give or take, poor Jean died shortly after he went into the coma, many of the X-men seem to have fallen in those last three years as if the shield was suddenly breeched and death found us one after another.

I was on the room above Scotts they had placed him in large room in the first floor so they can place all the equipment needed to keep him alive, they were low powered 

optic blasts alright, they dug the ground leaving two small holes each the size of a baseball, he was stunned looking through the hole I saw Scott smile he was awake , I 

couldn't help but to jump up, I must looked like nuts ruing out calling that he was awake but I didn't care, he was back and that what mattered by the time we got down 

Ro had slipped his shades back on how did she remember those things that was odd, I thought he would just pull all those hoses and stuff and stand tall like the Cyclops we 

know, but he didn't get up if any the things around him began beeping a little after the faint glow in his shades died leaving it dark red, how much of Scott life was formed 

around those ruby things even when he died they were the first to tell , rest easy Scott you earned it. 

The End


End file.
